This invention relates to a method and apparatus for contraception. More particularly, this invention relates to an applicator which houses, preferably, a hydrophilic, fluid-expansible material in a quiescent, compressed, unactivated state in a first chamber separate from a second chamber which acts as a reservoir for a spermicide or medicament. The applicator includes means for bringing the spermicide into contact with the tampon upon command prior to use, as well as means for delivering the spermicide-moistened tampon to a vagina and positioning it therein. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a combination of an applicator of the type described with a tampon made from a body of purposefully-compressed, memory-retentive, hydrophilic, fluid-expansible material with a high coefficient of expansion and which is resilient when moistened or activated prior to insertion into a vagina. Still more particularly, this invention relates to a method of making and using the apparatus and the tampon according to the invention, as well as to various shapes for the contraceptive tampon.
Mankind has long sought an effective method and apparatus for contraception for purposes of population control, for family planning, and to prevent unwanted pregnancies. While a number of contraceptive techniques have been proposed, many of which have been clinically effective, each has suffered from various types of shortcomings for a number of reasons. For example, the use of oral contraceptives has been found to be associated with a number of adverse side effects, some of which are fatal. Also, intrauterine devices have been known to cause lesions, and even to perforate the uterus. Further, IUD's are spontaneously rejected from the uterus in a significant number of women.
The so-called barrier type of contraception has long been included among such contraceptive proposals. Many barrier contraceptives are efficient and benign. However, they often require special motivation for their use by reason of the fact that they may, especially if rigid or semi-rigid, in the first place have to be fitted precisely by a physician. Even more importantly, in actual use, they are unesthetic and therefore unacceptable to many women. Further, many barrier contraceptives require application just prior to coitus and may be said to be coitally-related, a factor which discourages their use.
By way of background, the human vagina may be considered a closed-end collapsed cylinder. The uterine cervix, which varies from 1 to 4 cm in length, protrudes into the closed end. The uterine cervix may point directly into the axis of the cylinder, or backward (which is the most common orientation) or forward. The potential spaces around the cervix are called fornices and include an anterior, a left, a right, and a posterior fornix. A contraceptive barrier, to be effective, must be in contact with the cervix to block the os uteri, and ideally should fill all of the fornices to prevent the inadvertent migration of semen into the cervical mucus.
An intravaginal anticonception tampon was referred to in the Papyros Ebers, circa 1550 B.C., and has been in use in one form or another for more than 3500 years. However, there have been no reliable scientific reports of its efficacy. Such tampons have included sponges moistened with fluid having spermicidal qualities. At least as early as the time of the ancient Egyptians, a tampon of lint impregnated with drugs and honey was said to be capable of contraceptive qualities when placed in the vagina of the user. Later, but at least as early as the nineteenth century, a suitable soft sponge tied by a ribbon and properly placed high in the vagina, was said to possess contraceptive qualities. Thus, historically, it is known that a suitable sponge properly placed in contact with all vaginal fornices and well moistened with an effective spermicidal solution should act as an effective contraceptive by virtue of (1) its barrier action, (2) its absorption and retention of ejaculate, and (3) prolonged spermicidal action.
It has remained a problem of convenience and esthetics for the user of a resilient barrier-type contraceptive to prepare and insert it into a vagina prior to intercourse. In addition to actual or perceived non-esthetic qualities of such a preparatory act, such preparations may be inconvenient, susceptible to miscalculation such as by insufficient or excess moistening with spermicide, the premature or tardy application of spermicide, and the like. Accordingly, it is an overall object of this invention to provide a suitable contraceptive tampon of barrier design and function made from absorbent material which can be impregnated with a precisely metered amount of spermicide in an applicator and conveniently inserted into the vagina by using the applicator in such a way that the moistened tampon material acts as an effective contraceptive. The applicator, after having served to moisten the tampon and to insert it into the vagina, is disposed of. The tampon is intended to remain in place, once positioned in the vagina, for as long as 24 hours, during which time coitus may take place one or more times. Thereafter, it is removed and disposed of by the user.
While the prior art has focused its attention on compressible sponge-like members, such as made from sea sponges, or viscose and cellulose materials whose shape in the quiescent state is approximately the same as its shape in the active implanted state, it is another purpose of this invention to utilize a compressed (without having to be physically restricted to enforce compression), dry tampon material which, immediately prior to vaginal insertion can be moistened with an effective spermicidal solution. When moistened, the compressed material expands markedly either prior to introduction into the vagina or when placed in the vagina. By using such an expansible material, the contraceptive tampon, in the dry, unactivated state, can be stored in a small, handy compartment in an applicator, and can expand to a clinically effective size after moistening to serve as a barrier to os uteri and, at the same time, also fill the fornices.
In order to improve convenience and the esthetic character of the contraceptive act, it is a significant aspect of this invention to provide an applicator for the expansible hydrophilic tampon retained in a chamber separate from a reservoir for spermicidal solution. Upon command, it is the aim of this invention to bring the spermicide into contact with the tampon to expand it to its active size and shape and to use the applicator as an insertion device for the tampon into its intended position.
It is another object of this invention to provide a disposable, compact applicator-tampon system which can be conveniently used to wet the tampon with a spermicide stored in the applicator and insert it into the vagina with a minimum of manipulations and moving parts.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a new use as a barrier contraceptive for a purposefully-compressed, memory-retentive, hydrophilic material which in its unactivated state is compact, but which becomes resilient and absorbent as it expands to a clinically effective size and shape upon moistening with a spermicide or medicament.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the foregoing description of the embodiment taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.